


Vile

by Black_Zora



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem on the nature of The Lost Boys, as well as that of the town they haunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Lost Boys, sadly, do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

**Vile**

 

Claws and fangs and blood and screams -

Nothing here is as it seems.

A smile does hide the vile intent

Right up unto the deadly end.

 

In our veins there beats a drum,

The echo of this corrupt town,

And in our victims dying sighs

The whole despair of living lies.

 

Out of your nightmares we were born

To mirror your own rotten core,

And the many lives we steal

Are just the blows you dare not deal.

 

You may hunt and kill us,

But one thing remains true:

Since we sprang from your darkness,

We're still a part of you.

 


End file.
